


G's Little

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, little kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Daddy G is not paying attention to you when you need him, when he realizes how upset you are he gives you the attention you were so craving.Fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.No defined pronouns or sex are used for the Reader.





	G's Little

“little one, you’re going the right way for a red bottom,” G commented slyly from his position at his desk.

While Green was well known for his work ethic, G was never far behind. Even though he seemed more nonchalant and viewed as almost lazy by some of the other monsters you have come to know, he was actually very hard working. That was a personality trait you adored. Well, until you needed him anyway.

“Daddy, come on, plleease hurry up!” you whined, leaning over the desk further.

Leaning down, you pressed your cheek to the desk and looked up at him with the biggest doe eyes you could manage. His deep dark sockets found yours staring up at him, but he didn’t react other than a smile.

“you’ll be okay while i finish up this document,” he commented as the sound of scratching of pen on paper returned.

Rolling your eyes with an impatient huff, you replied, “No I won’t! I’m dying. You hear me? I’m dying because I need you and you’re going to just let me wither away. I haven’t had hugs and kisses or any cuddles all day!”

His browbones lifted but his motions never stopped, his voice never spoke a reply even as his smile twitched slightly. That irked you to no end. Rarely did you put for the initiative to the start of a scene, letting him usually lead you into your little space, but damn it you wanted your daddy today. From being worn out due to work the last few days and craving him in a more carnal way as well, you needed him to take his stance as daddy.

“Please. I need my daddy,” you whimpered.

“just wait a little bit longer, dove,” he urged, “i shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“That’s what you said an hour ago!” you scoffed, stomping your foot like an impatient child, “Fine, be that way. I’ll go take care of it myself.”

You lifted from the desk and started out of the office, but waited by the door for any kind of response from him. When you got none, you couldn’t resist slamming the door shut and sulking off to your room.

It was closing in on ten o’clock at night, there was no reason for him to keep working. With a frustrated noise, you closed the bedroom door and threw yourself into the plush bed, instantly grabbing your toys out of the bedside drawer. The long, slender vibrator was perfect for helping you get off quickly. You grabbed out that and the lube, eager to get started and finished. That’s all you wanted at this point, having been wanting him the entirety of the day.

Shucking your clothes as fast as you could, you lubed up the toy and pressed it to your entrance, your other hand finding your sex and rubbing without hesitation. You were already turned on and ready to go, so you needed little prep with the amount of slick you coated the vibrator in.

“Ahh,” a soft whimper fell from your lips as you worked on your sensitive bits.

Suddenly the door flung open, slamming against the wall hard upon impact, and your eyes flew open. Your pulse raced at first, thoughts immediately heading towards worry of punishment, but then you saw the look in his eyes.

“and just what do you think you’re doing, baby?” he purred as he shut the door back swiftly.

“What does it look like? Taking care of what you refused me all day, even when you didn’t have to,” you informed him.

A niggle of doubt wormed into your mind as you saw him deflate slightly, a pout forming on his lips.

“you’re right. i’m sorry, little one. can you forgive me for neglecting you today?” he asked, moving slowly towards the bed.

Your breath caught slightly when he sat next to you and started rubbing your leg. There came the attention you desired.

“I- I guess,” you breathed softly.

“let me make it up to you, apologize to you right.”

His large, gentle phalanges slid down your inner thigh as he climbed up the rest of the way onto the bed. Without thinking, you immediately dropped your legs aside for him.

“look at you. so good for me even when i haven’t been a good daddy to you. what’d i ever do to deserve you, dove?” he murmured.

His mouth followed the trail his hand took while easily prying your hand away from the vibrator, taking over with calm motions. The feeling of his teeth tickling your skin made you giggle and writhe, adding to the growing concoction of bliss in your belly.

The sight of dark his gaze never erring from your own, even as his mouth neared your sex, made your insides clench hard.

“you’re so beautiful. i don’t know how i was able to resist you today, my little temptation,” he growled.

You made a noise of indignation at the ‘beautiful’ remark but he only lifted a browbone in your direction before his tongue went to work. Instantly your eyes fluttered shut and your hands screwed up into the sheets below.

“that’s it. let your daddy take care of you like he should. now, be good and cum for me y/n.”

The amount of emotion he could put forth through his tone never failed to blow you away, and the lustful admiration dripping onto every word currently made goosebumps pop up along your flesh.

Fingers twisting in the soft fabric, you bucked your hips to his mouth, silently asking for more. He eagerly fulfilled the request without hesitation. Pleasure coiled tightly in your belly as his wrist flicked the toy faster, angling it up to find that one sweet spot of yours, and everything came to a blinding precipice when he did. Unable to control yourself, your hands darted to the back of his skull and pulled him in closer. Every jerk of your hips into his mouth nearly brought tears to your eyes as the sensations of release accosted your body.

“G! Oh, daddy!”

His moan was treacherous against your flesh as he drew out every ounce of ecstasy from your body, up until you could only lie there with weak and tired moans pouring from your lips. When he did finally pull away, he scaled up the bed beside you quickly and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, and then your cheek, nose, and forehead.

“i’m sorry, honey. honestly, i let my work get to me sometimes and i shouldn’t have done that. do you truly forgive me?” he murmured.

“Of course, G. I’m sorry I was such a brat.”

His smile twitched up into a cute little smirk for a moment.

“at least you’re an adorable brat, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
